


Birthday Gift

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Party, Perfect, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Gary Twitter Prompt. It's Lucy's birthday and of course, Flynn has gotten her the perfect gift. Set some time after 2x10 and Rufus is alive. It's bit of Fluff. Enjoy :)





	Birthday Gift

 

“Happy Birthday.” Flynn said to Lucy as he passed her a small wrapped gift.

“It’s your birthday?” Wyatt asked Lucy in surprise as he hadn’t realised even though he had been warned two months ago and Lucy had been dropping hints for weeks about it. It was why they were reheating a food from Lucy’s favourite restaurant.

Why Rufus and Jiya spent over two hours trying to make a cake. No one was even sure it was edible but it smelt and looked amazing. There was a happy birthday banner draped across the wall.

Everyone looked at Wyatt with a look of ‘shut up’ and ‘what is your problem’.

“Kidding.” Wyatt said, like a douche bag as he pulled out a large bottle of cheap whiskey and placed it on the table. “Happy birthday.” He added, basically running roughshod over Flynn giving his present to Lucy.

“Thank, this is…lovely.” Lucy said as she was not much of a whiskey drinker. But didn’t want to be rude. Wyatt winked.

“I remember you liking the brand in 1941.” He said, a nice blatant reminder of their one-night stand but just like the whiskey on the table. It had been cheap with a nasty hangover. She said she had no regrets, but she lied. She didn’t regret sleeping with Wyatt, but she did regret ever getting involved with him or believing he’d the man she believed him to be.

She had put him on a pedestal and been burned in the worst way. Sleeping with him, being abandoned by him had been a wake up she had needed, so if she could go back and change it? She wouldn’t, as some lessons were meant to be learnt the hard way.

“Thank you.” She said as she pretended to admire the bottle of Whiskey. She fully intended to let it collect dust in dark hole of the bunker. She wore a tight smile as she picked up the box Flynn had passed her. She looked up to find everyone at the table watching her with an intense excitement.

She pulled off the ribbon and ripped off the paper. She lifted the lid and gasped softly. There in soft fabric were two identical lockets. It wasn’t the identical nature that shocked her but how they looked like a near replica to her old locket.

She placed the box on the table and lifted one of the lockets out. It was on the same fine gold chain as her original.

“How?” she asked Flynn in amazement. Tears blurred her vision as she smiled. She opened it to find it was empty but it was ok as it was just perfect.

“It was a group effort. So, it’s from all of us.” He said, Lucy knew that wasn’t true as Wyatt looked miffed while the others smiled. “Connor knew a jeweller, Denise did all the leg work-“

“It was all Flynn’s idea. He recounted from memory. Rufus and I mocked up the design for the jeweller to make. Whenever you’re ready, we’ll scan your photos and get them reprinted to put them into the locket.” Jiya said as she leaned on her elbows and smiled.

“One to wear and one as a spare just in case.” Flynn said a little bashful.

“Is it close to the same?” Rufus asked.

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” She said with a smile as she put on the necklace. It was so close to the same size and weight; the design was perfect.  She felt like a missing piece of her returned. “Thank you everyone.” She said with a brilliant smile as it was the perfect present.

“You’re welcome.” Denise said, and a timer went off.

“Garlic bread!” Jiya cheered as she jumped out her chair to help Denise and Rufus as they went to grab dinner and bring it to the table. Lucy reached out and grabbed Flynn’s arm and Connor’s hand that was on the table.  She smiled at them.

“Thank you.” She said softly to them, she was planning to hug them all later.

“You’re most welcome.” Connor said with a closed lip smile. He squeezed her hand and then stood up. “I think we should crack open those Oyster Bay Sauvignon Blanc bottles we have chilling in the fridge.” He said, he picked up Wyatt’s gift to move it off the table.

“How did you remember what my locket looked like?” she asked Flynn as she took her had away. She could see Wyatt was pissed, she didn’t know why given Flynn had included him but it was Jiya who outed his lack of involvement. She didn’t care.

She was fully focussed on Flynn as she couldn’t believe that he had managed this all without her noticing. Somehow mended bridges with the others to work together as a group to get her a gift.

“You wore it all the time.” Flynn said with a shrug as it was nothing but it was everything to her.

“It’s perfect.” Lucy told him with a sincerity that she hoped he could see. She needed him to know how deeply it touched her. His cheeks turned pink as he ducked his head with a boyish smile. Clearly, not willing to take all the credit but pleased with her compliment.

“It’s just a necklace, it’s not the hope diamond.” Wyatt scoffed in a teasing manner.

“Here we go, the finest rewarmed 'Chase' feast.” Denise said before Lucy or Flynn could put Wyatt in his place. Connor was back with the wine, he poured it out to the glasses on the table while the others brought the food and laid it on the table.

Soon, they were all eating, drinking and laughing as the wine and food flowed. Soon the cake was on the table. Lucy smiled as she sat through a terrible rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’. When it came to the candles, she closed her eyes and thought of her wish. She then opened her eyes and blew the candles out. There was cheering, soon the cake was demolished with coffee and the last of the wine.

The hours disappeared, slowly everyone went their separate ways. Until only Lucy and Flynn were left at the table. She sat at the head of the table, she played with the stem of her wine; her body directed at Flynn, a smile on her lips. He sat at the side of table. He leaned on his elbow, his legs crossed in their usual laziness as he tapped his foot in an easy manner.

“You want a coffee?” he asked her.

“Nope, I’m buzzed and happy. Coffee would only ruin it.” Lucy said as she picked up her wine glass and took a sip from the remains. “What?” she asked him, they were both intoxicated. Not blackout drunk but happy tipsy with good vibes. She loved how a little flushed his cheeks were from the wine and the fun of the evening.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you so happy.” He mused.

“That’s not true. There was 1936.” She reminded him, he chuckled and pressed his smile into his hand as it had been months ago.

“It was a good time and sometime ago.” He said in amusement.

“You know what would make happy now?” she asked him.

“More wine?” He asked, she smiled and shook her head as she remembered her birthday wish. Maybe she could make it come true right here and now. “More cake?” Flynn asked in an obtuse manner.

Lucy leaned forward and crooked a finger at him to come closer. He obliged her and leaned in close, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. She didn’t hesitate as she lifted her hands to cup his jaw and pressed her mouth to his.

The kiss moved through Lucy’s entire body like a slow, warm, engulfing storm. She lifted from her seat and sank into Flynn’s lap. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as the kiss deepened. She let it swallow her. It was, without a doubt, the best thing she’d felt in long while.

As Flynn’s tongue pressed between her lips, she met it with her own and heat flowed strong and potent through her. The tang of Sauvignon Blanc incited her senses further. And on instinct, she lifted her hands to his chest, felt his heartbeat, the warmth of his body, all that was hard and broad and male about him, soon curling her fingers into the T-shirt he wore as the intensity of the kiss overcame her.

When the kiss finally ended, she opened her eyes and found Flynn staring back at her, looking as aroused as she felt. She heard them both breathing, felt the rise and fall of his chest as his body pressed close to hers.

“You taste good,” he murmured, their mouths just an inch apart. “Like wine and chocolate cake.” He mused, he brushed his nose across hers before a pressing a ghost of a kiss on her lips.

“You taste good, too. So, how about we take this to your room.” she suggested.

“Our room.” He corrected, she gave him a slow and languid kiss in response as he said the magic words to her. She pulled back and smiled, she took his hands in hers and pulled him out of his chair to his feet. They walked to their room, smiling as they held hands.


End file.
